Never Be What You Want
by Yamiga
Summary: Caste Heaven fic. After both his epiphany and humiliation, Azusa decides to leave and start a new life. Leaving not a trace behind, he vanishes from both the school and the city. Karino, though he hides it, grows worried and begins to regret his mistakes. Forsaking his throne, he takes to the city, searching to bring his 'Target' home, even it means giving up his title permanently.


**Title: Never Be What You Want**

**Summary: After his unfortunate epiphany and continuous humiliation, Azusa decides to leave and start a new life. Leaving not a trace behind, he vanishes from both the school and the city. Karino, though he hides it, grows worried and begins to regret his mistakes. Forsaking his throne, he takes to the city, searching to bring his 'Target' home, even it means giving up his title permanently.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know there are only two chapters, but I love this manga. There is so much suspense that it's killing me. I just had to write this ficlet, because I feel God awful for Azusa. Anyway, only two chapters…so yeah, this story will be interesting.**

* * *

_Prologue_

It had been ages since he'd been off of that campus, and ages since he'd tasted real freedom. And while he only had the clothes on his back and a bit pocket change, it was all worth it. To break free from that system, to break free from those people, gave Azusa a feeling he thought he'd long forgotten.

He had lost himself every day, walking through those halls and taking the sexual, physical and emotional abuse that was thrown at him. How he survived, he didn't know. But he was certain that if he stayed in that establishment any longer, he would've killed himself.

It wasn't easy gaining the courage to escape, after all, he had tried many times. Each time, purely in the heat of the moment and each time, he'd failed. He'd be ridiculed again, he'd be called a coward and would reluctantly be dragged back to Karino, his 'king'.

By now he hated that boy, with every fiber in his being. Karino had stripped Azusa of hid dignity, his life, his pride and his friends. No longer was this just some game of 'king' and 'joker', it was reality, awful reality. Azusa wished not to stick around to see how it would turn out.

So he planned. Every _free _second he was granted, he planned.

He planned with thought and care, mapping out the hallways of the school and recording specific times. He knew when people would be our searching for him, and when people would be flaunting before Karino's feet. He knew when people would be busy doing other things.

He visualized his escape, many times. The more he saw it, the easier it felt. He just waited, and waited until the right moment and that moment came when he least expected it, when he was beginning to fall in love with Karino.

That was a violation to his morals, and an even larger blow to his pride. To fall in love with the person who had ruined his life, to fall for the person who made him chose between getting gang raped, or to spread his legs like some slut. To fall in love with the person that had toyed with him so much, was a pitiful insult. Azusa wouldn't allow it.

So he left.

During passing period, after lunch, he left. He had broken into someone's locker and taken a good amount of money from their pocket, he later used that to buy a bus ticket. He had the clothes on his back and surprisingly his ego. He left a good amount of his pride back at the campus, but he was certain that he'd be able to rebuild it, eventually.

OoOoOoOoO

Azusa waited for the midnight bus going to Yokohama. What he would do when he got there, he didn't know, but Yokohama was as far as his money would get him.

He presently sat on the bench, counting the time. He had a little over fifteen minutes left but that wasn't a problem, he could wait. His only occurring problem was that he was growing hungry. There were vending machines in the station, but he knew he had to save his money. Overall, the bus stop was vacant which was understandable. It was nearly midnight, hardly a single soul resided there. Silence, and stillness were all that existed and before Azusa knew it, he was growing tired.

_Stay awake…_He told himself, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. _Just until the__

The station door opened revealing a girl with curly red hair, a T-Shirt, shorts and a purse. She looked around curiously, blinking her green eyes until they rested upon the vending machine. With quick strides, she made way to it and stuck a dollar in the slot, receiving a soda. She then looked around again, checked the clock, shrugged and sat down on one of the benches.

She caught eye of Azusa.

"Hey." She started, opening the pop and placing the can to her lips. "Late night?"

Azusa stared at her. She looked about the same age as he did. "Yeah." He replied.

"Yeah." She repeated, taking her phone out of her purse. "Where are you heading?"

"Yokohama." He replied bluntly, turning to face her. "And you?"

"Nagasaki. Road trip, with some friends. I just had to stop to get a soda…you have family up in Yokohama?" She tapped her screen.

Azusa sighed. "No…in fact," He gave a smirk. "I'm running away."

"Folks getting annoying?" She placed her phone back in her purse.

"More like life's getting shitty." He replied, with an even wider smirk. The girl flipped her red hair around her shoulder and stood. She then walked over and sat on his bench.

"And I don't have folks…well…I do, but they just_"

"Don't worry about it, I understand." She continued to drink her folder. "I don't have folks either."

"Did you_"

"Mom and dad are dead. Didn't know them, doesn't matter that much now." She grinned, nudging his shoulder. "It's almost midnight…I'm guessing you're taking the midnight ride?"

Azusa chuckled. "You guessed correctly. Though, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get there, to Yokohama."

By this time, the girl had finished drinking her soda. She tossed it in a trash bin a few feet away. "There's room for one more if you're willing." She stood and stretched. "It's just me and a couple of friends. Kira and Pocchi. Pocchi is outnumbered by the way, it would be nice to have another dude with us."

Azusa watched in silence as she headed towards the door, all the while, he thought. The offer seemed tempting, but at the same time, he had no idea who this girl was, he had no idea what he was getting into. But honestly, what did he have to lose?

He stood and followed after her, tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "I thought you'd say yes."

"Well, I really have nowhere to go…let's just keep it at that." Azusa replied.

"Fine by me." She grinned. "And if, by the time we get back to Nagasaki, you still 'have nowhere to go', we won't mind you bunking with us."

"Us?"

"Kira…Pocchi, we're roommates, kind of. Basically." She placed her hands in her pockets.

"Do you guys go to school?" Azusa felt a dry lump in his throat forming. He hadn't really thought of school or education.

"Yeah. And if you stay with us, you'll probably have to go to. Don't worry, all types of folks go to our school and by the way, I'm the head of Student Council. Oh," She tugged on his sleeve. "My name is Sora, by the way. Sora Lovelace. My mother was Japanese, my father was Irish."

"My name is Azusa." He replied.

"Well, _Azusa…_it's five minutes 'till midnight, let's get going. Nagasaki is a distance."

Azusa smiled.

"Yeah…" He replied, placing his hands in his pockets and following the redhead to her car.

* * *

**First chapter. Tell me what you think! And I hope to see a lot more stories for this fandom.**

**I don't own Caste Heaven. **


End file.
